The present invention relates to technology for an electronic device or test board and more particularly to technology for an electronic device with a semiconductor package mounted over a mounting board or for a test board over which a semiconductor package is mounted in order to conduct an electrical test on the semiconductor package.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-66344 describes an electronic device in which a semiconductor device is mounted over the upper surface of a mounting board and a bypass capacitor electrically connected with the semiconductor device is mounted on the lower surface of the mounting board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-220438 describes that a semiconductor device is mounted over a test board to conduct an electrical test on the semiconductor package.